Most Precious Person
by Assassin of the Shadows
Summary: Who is your most precious person? Why is it that when I ask this question to myself over and over again... I can no longer think of anyone but you?


**Title:** Most Precious Person  
**Author:** Assassin of the Shadows (AOTS)  
**Rating: **T - Teen (Just to be safe...)  
**Pairings:** Will be found out later...  
**Summary:** "Who is your most precious person? Why is it that when I ask this question to myself over and over again... I can no longer think of anyone but you?"  
**Word Count:** 4 642  
**Pages:** 11  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, the characters within, or the merchandise, I am merely borrowing characters for personal enjoyment, and sharing this enjoyment with others.  
**Warnings:** Fluff, odd wording... This is the typed version of a fan comic I just completed. SHONEN-AI there will be malexmale love! (or hints of it >.>)

**_Most Precious Person_**

**Who is your most precious person?**

_If I could find the joke in that question, I swear to all of you I would be the first one to laugh, you all know that…_

_How did you manage to rouse that question inside my mind? Why was I suddenly so desperate to know?_

An energetic child was knocked to the ground due to an air-bourn hug. His wide blue eyes blinked away stars and he groaned loudly, "Tyson, man, get offa me!" He tried to whine but couldn't stop the chuckles coming from his protest. Still underneath his best friend the child turned around so they could see each other's faces. Ocean blue smiled into wickedly grinning silver.

The child from above gave the blonde one a tight hug, ignoring the complaints and exaggerated cries of pain for a small moment before releasing his grip and getting up. Tyson held his brown-gloved hand out for his friend to take, "Sorry Max, here, let me help you up." A strong pull and the blonde were once again on his feet.

"So what was the cause of the ambush Tyson? You usually have a better reason than, 'I just felt like it'" Tyson had the decency to blush, and he mumbled a soft sorry, which Max promptly waved away, "Seriously though man, what's on your mind?" He was staring at the blue-haired child with barely concealed excitement and mischief. He was expecting a full battle plan of the latest thought of prank but was instead floored with-

"Max… who's your most precious person?" The bluenette asked softly, a soft blush dusting his cheeks.

Max blinked several times, "My most precious person?" He repeated, baffled. There was a moment of awkward silence before he burst out in laughter, "Oh! I get it," He finally said, a blue-gloved hand lost itself in his thick long blonde hair, more soft chuckles came from his lips, "I'm the butt of the prank this time huh?" He finished, one hand curled into a light fist, rested against his hip, while his other was curled, index finger poking Tyson three times in the chest softly, "You should know by now that I can catch onto you faster than this buddy!" He laughed.

Tyson pushed the blonde's hand down and shook his head softly, his eyes held an odd glint to them, of sadness, guilt, it could possibly be seen as shame as well, "It's not a joke Maxie, It's just… I…" He turned his eyes away from him and blushed deeply, "I guess I just wanted to know, because I…" If possible his red face got redder, "N-never mind, forget about it. It was kinda personal of me to ask." He crossed his arms over his waist as if he was given himself a slight hug, he shook his head again, causing his bangs to fall into his eyes, "I'll see ya later Maxie!" He finally blurted out and ran away from the blonde, who was staring after him with wide eyes and his mouth slightly a gap. "Tyson…" The blonde called after him in a shocked voice, and if one were to be around they would have noticed a slight dust of pale pink across his high cheek bones.

♂♥♂

He was embarrassed for running from Max, leaving him all alone there by himself, he felt like such a jerk. He should have explained, he should have done something but…

_I don't even know why I'm letting this bother me so badly. It was just a stupid question, on some stupid test, for some stupid personality inventory._

**Who is your most precious person?**

When he saw that question so innocently typed on that piece of paper he froze. Most precious person? What did they mean by it, were they implying about family, friends, were they even expecting him to already have _that_ kind of friend? He was confused. He didn't know how to answer, so instead he quickly wrote down.

My grandfather.

_It seemed like the right answer at the time, but why, why does it feel like the wrong one now? Does this mean I care less for my grandfather? I feel like such a jerk! Of course grandfather is my most precious person, he's the closest thing to an actual family member I have now! How could he not be my most precious person?_

He collapsed on a park bench and curled himself up, his knees tucked under his chin and his arms protecting his face, he was breathing very heavily from running for so long and his throat was dry and scratchy.

_I shouldn't have run all this way; I'm thirsty now._

An image of his smiling grandpa faded in his mind's eye.

_Grandfather…_ He sniffled and buried his head in his arms and knees, _By no longer calling you my most precious person, does this make me wrong? Am I no longer able to love you as I used to? _

He slowly lifted his head from his arms and peered at the fading day sky, if he squinted he could see the first starting of stars, a troubled look was still on his face.

_Surely you, Grandfather, would be my most precious person, right?_ He whipped a stray tear from his cheek and slowly made his way home. The questions and answers of a most precious person still plaguing his mind, he could not help the slight curse that fell from his mouth as he walked through his front gate.

_Grandfather, forgive me, for your grandson seems to be so confused that he questions his love for you. How horrible am I?_

♂♥♂

Black slipper shoes stepped on the thick grass with barely a sound. Sharp clear notes were whistled through a pursed, fanged mouth, and a long rope of tied black hair swung side to side as the teen walked.

If his pants had pockets his hands would most likely be stuffed inside them, but instead the hands were placed on the figure's hips, and though he walked with a slight slouch with his shoulders he appeared to be walking in the outmost of grace.

The tune he was whistling was foreign an unknown but at times when the song would pause there would be a cat like smirk on his thin lips. His gold eyes darted this way and that looking for something, or someone in his case.

"I thought he said he was going to be practicing here?" He said in a deep rumble. He was in the process of turning around, to search else where, when a faint whirring sound caught his ears. They perked up and he sent a curious glance towards a thick-trunked tree. Cautiously he made his way to the tree, and he leaned his body quite far to the right so that he was able to peer around the trunk and see who or what was behind it.

A soft, relieved smile came to his lips, "So there you are." He said so softly it couldn't even be heard over the spinning of the other's beyblade. The sitting child had not yet noticed the other's presence, and appeared to be in deep thought. Their eyes were narrowed down and their full lips were pulled down in a thoughtful frown. He chuckled and said louder, "Max, what are you still doing out here?"

The blonde child jumped at the words so close to him and he turned and looked at the other with wide and panicked eyes. This only caused the other to laugh harder.

"R-Ray!" Max shouted indignantly. The other still continued to chuckle, but it slowly died in volume.

"Come on Max, its way past the time you said you'd be back at the hotel." Ray finally managed to say. He turned away from the stumbling blonde who was fumbling after his now run away beyblade, "Come on Draciel, it's not the time to play around." Max finally sighed.

The blade whirled around him in a complete circle before spinning into his outstretched palm. His short fingers clenched onto the blade and he brought it up to his chest with an apologetic smile. Ray watched all of this with a confused expression but he chose not to comment on the blonde's sudden display of affection. There had been many a time when all of them had done the same, including their fierce leader.

Ray waited patiently for the blonde to reach his side, and with a nervous step from the child they began making their way once again into downtown Bay City. The Chinese teen noticed with growing curiosity that the blonde child still appeared to be bothered over something. The way he fiddled with his blade and his constant anxious sighing was obvious signs.

"Max…" Ray began slowly, he was unsure as to what was troubling the blonde and so was rootless as to how he should ask the child what was bothering him. Having the child's attention, yet not enough time to decide as to what would be the best method of asking, he looked away from the big innocent blue eyes and sweated nervously, annoyed with himself for what he was about to say, "What is wrong Max?" His inner self was pulling at his hair. Of all the blunt, obvious, and un-cool ways to ask!

Max nibbled on his bottom lip, his unconscious way of showing he was hesitant to say. He looked off to the side, that soft pink dusting his cheekbones again, "It's nothing Ray…"

Ray's eyes narrowed angrily, he was hoping for a juicy confession. Something of which would sooth his raging curiosity. His inner self screamed, knowing it was because of his un-cool way of asking the blonde that caused such an infuriating answer. He bit back a growl of disappointment and gave the blonde and understanding smile, "If you say so Max, but it is sometimes best to just get what ever it is you are feeling off your chest while you can. Especially when you have friends who will back you up." He smiled at his support, his inner-self, screaming: 'Tell me damn you!'

Max looked over at Ray with a sunny smile and nodded his head cutely, "I'll remember that!" and that was how the child successfully ended that particular conversation between the two. The topics changed to simple things, but still there was a troubled glint in the blonde's eyes, and every now and then the blonde would stare down at the ground with a distracted smile on his face, as if trying to figure something out. This caused Ray's curiosity to grow further, and his concern to blossom and flower.

♂♥♂

The three remaining team members sat around the room watching the blonde child in clear annoyance, the blonde kept muttering odd words and frowning, he would constantly roll his beyblade between his two palms as he thought to himself. It was driving the three mad. Ray, who was exposed to this longer than the other two, leapt from his comfy chair which was behind the blonde and scowled, "Alright Max, I have had enough! Tell me what is on your mind." The blonde jumped and once again they were subjected to the 'deer caught in the headlights' look. Max was about to open his mouth when Ray snarled and had thrust his index finger in Max's direction, "And don't you dare try and say 'it's nothing' again! It's not 'nothing'! If it were nothing, you wouldn't be so bothered!" Ray yelled.

Kai who had been sitting on one side of the hotel room's couch nodded his head and let out a frustrated sigh, "Your childish stupidity is annoying, either fix your problem, get over it, or write it off yourself as 'nothing', but this constant child's act has gone on far enough! You are no use to me if you are too distracted to even eat!" He finished off his lengthy comment with a glare.

Kenny, who was on the other side of said couch spoke in a more softer tone, "Come on Max, what's bothering you so much, it's making all of us worried, even though those two macho men won't admit it."

Max gulped at Kai's crimson promise of death and looked weakly at the carpeted floor of which he was sitting on, he was poking at the material when he said, "It's… it's about… Tyson." He finally said the bluenette's name as if he were dead. The child looked so lost and confused.

Ray dropped his finger, and Kai's crossed arms, fell to his lap, Kenny had stopped typing on his computer, all stared at the blonde with surprised expressions, "What? Why is this about Tyson, did he pull a nasty prank on you?"

The blonde's head snapped up with a panicked look, "What? No! He-"

"Max," Ray chided softly, "If Tyson has pulled a prank on you, tell us, because it has obviously hurt you deeper than he probably intended, if you want us to-"

"IthinkTysonhasacrushonme!" Max blurted out.

"Wh-WHAT!" Kai and everyone yelled. Kai's expression was shocked and lost looking, for he was the only one who understood all of the child's speedy comment.

"I-I said… I think Tyson has a crush… on… me?" Max replied back, scooting down the carpet on his behind as everyone else leaned in on him.

"How can you prove that?" Kai hissed darkly in a soft tone.

"Yes, how can you be sure Tyson has a crush on you?" Ray and Kenny both voiced their comment. They had not heard the deadly voice in which Kai had spoken to the blonde, and from his sweating, the blonde had barely noticed as well.

"We-well, Tyson came to me yesterday and gave me a huge hug."

"That's it?" Kai snorted, sitting back, "Tyson gives all of us hugs."

"Well yes but, Tyson was acting really weird while doing it, it took him longer to get off of me than it should have!" Max pointed out, "And then he asked me 'who my most precious person was'- and he was blushing! Like a tomato!" The blonde exclaimed; his small arms were swinging wildly around him to emphasize his point, "He said he asked because he wanted to know, he said and I QUOTE! 'I guess I just wanted to know, because I-'" Max stared at them for a dramatic pause, "and then he blushed even darker and ran from me, telling me he would see me later."

Ray slumped back down into his chair, "Woah." His golden eyes were wide and shocked, "That does sound like the beginnings of a love confession…" His golden eyes narrowed in question, "and? What do you think?" There was a small glint in his eyes, of hope and sadness; it confused the blonde even more.

"I-I don't know! That's what I was trying to figure out, if I liked Tyson more than that!" Max looked down at the carpet in sadness, "I don't want to hurt Tyson's feelings, but I don't want to lead him on either. I'm so confused, Tyson's my best friend."

"And that's all he is." Kai said abruptly, standing.

Ray looked over at Kai, hopeful, "What do you mean by that?"

Kai narrowed his eyes at the Chinese in annoyance, "Because, if Max had liked Tyson more than a friend he would have found that out long before this. Liking someone… it's just something you always know, you don't just suddenly like a person. You always have, just when you search for an answer you suddenly see what was always there." Kai's eyes softened when he looked down at the bewildered and hopeful blue eyes, "You say you searched yourself all night?"

Max nodded his head sharply, "And you still cannot see yourself with Tyson other than a friend?"

Max hesitated, but nodded again.

"Than Tyson is not someone you like. Tyson is not your 'most precious person'."

Max gave a snappy yell of, "Hey! I do like Tyson, and he is a precious person to me!"

Kai rolled his eyes and snorted in disgust, "You don't seem to understand. You American's "like" and "love" too easily. Saying such words comes naturally to you. Tyson comes from a strong Japanese background, saying "I love you" is not something you'd likely hear him say to any of his friends."

Kenny pitched in, "Kai's right Max, what Kai meant when he said you don't 'like' Tyson, was that you don't like, _like_ Tyson."

"Oh." Max looked sheepishly up at Kai, "Sorry, Kai."

Kai snorted again and began putting on his shoes, located at the hotel's door. Ray looked at him oddly, "Kai, where are you going?"

Kai threw them all a look, "To Tyson's home, I'm assuming Max would like to tell Tyson his answer."

"Y-yeah!" Max shouted and ran to get his shoes too. Ray and Kenny followed behind with dual confused looks.

♂♥♂

A bowl of rice was set down at place setting, "Well little man, are you gonna tell your ol' man what's up, or what's down?"

The bluenette looked at his grandfather with sad and guilty expression.

_I want to tell you grandfather, but I'm afraid… will you be angry with me? Will you hate me?_

Tyson clutched at his chopsticks, a sudden look of cold dread showing on his face, _Will you leave me?_

Grandpa had halted eating, after seeing his grandson's sudden look of horror. Setting down his chopsticks full of rice he cleared his throat, "Tyson? What is wrong? I don't think I've ever seen such a look on your face since the day your father told you he was leaving you here with me."

Tyson swallowed his rice, but it was sticky in his throat and slow to go down, it left an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. Or was that just his stress?

He clenched a bare hand on the table's surface, "Yesterday, in school, we had a test…"

An unsure grin lit on Grandpa's face, "Did you fail? It must have been a pretty important test-"

"That's not it!" Tyson yelled, "It was a personality test, you know one of those tests that the school boards send out to determine more about you? There… there was a question on it, it said 'Who is your most precious person?'" Tyson ducked his head in shame; his shoulders shook with suppressed tears.

Grandpa looked surprised at his grandson's sudden outburst, "And you? What was your answer?"

Tyson started crying, "That's just it! At the time, I automatically wrote down Grandpa, and that was the right answer at the time, but when I started going home it… it wasn't the right answer." Tyson started choking on his sobs, "If Grandpa's not my most precious person than who is? I'm a horrible grandson, I-"

A swift hand came from Tyson's left and promptly smacked him upside the head, "Ow!" Grandpa stood there an agitated sigh coming from his lips, he crossed his arms and fingered the end of his mustache, "Now Tyson, I'm disappointed, and it's not because of how you feel."

Grandpa knelt down beside Tyson's chair and patted his grandson on the head, a soft smile was on his lips, "I really thought my grandson was smarter than this, I'm not mad at you for how you feel. Tyson, remember when your team members were on vacation?" The bluenette gave a weak nod, still feeling horrible, he whipped his tears away rather roughly before clenching his hands into fists in his lap, "You told every one of them that they were your best friend, and then they all got in an argument over who was your real best friend."

Tyson let out a watery laugh, "Yeah, I still think a couple more minutes, and Kai would have won that one."

Grandpa laughed at that too, he let out another sigh before giving his grandson a big hug, "You told them that they were all your best friends; that one person could have six best friends and not like one lesser than the other…" He gave Tyson a squeeze, "So what makes you think, that Tyson can only have _one_ precious person?"

Tyson turned his head sharply to look up into his Grandfather's smiling face, "You don't have to beat yourself up so much kiddo, and I know I'm a precious person to you, we're family. That doesn't mean Tyson can't have several other precious people in his life. Grandpa's first precious person was his parents, then Grandpa met Grandma, who became another precious person, and then Grandpa had your mother which was his other precious person, and now he has Hiro and Tyson and they are his precious person too." Grandpa let his grandson go and put his bowl in the kitchen sink, "Do you understand now T-man?"

Tyson beamed brightly and nodded several times very quickly. His Grandfather laughed, "Hurry up and eat your breakfast, those best friends of yours will more than likely be visiting soon."

Tyson, no longer feeling depressed, ate with renewed passion. The knock on wood was heard by his Grandfather and later it was still he who called out that it was indeed for the bluenette.

"Tyson's still in the kitchen eating." Was barely heard, but Tyson knew it was being said.

Loud stomping noises were heard as socked feet ran towards the kitchen, "♪ T.Y.S.O.N! ♥♪" Max yelled loudly and with extra cuteness the blonde child excitedly pounced on the bluenette.

Tyson could only stare with wide, scared eyes as an equally freaked smile found its way on his face, he threw out his arms in a half-hearted attempt to stop the assault, but it was futile.

Had the blue-haired child not have been sitting, he most likely would have fallen very painfully on his back. "Hey Maxie, how are you doing?" Tyson managed to ask, he patted the blonde's back awkwardly and the blonde giggled happily.

"I got it! I got the answer!" The blonde exclaimed.

Tyson blinked in confusion, "What, answer to what?"

Max fell to the ground in exasperation, "You've got to be kidding me! You mean I spent all that time last night wondering about who my precious person is and you don't even remember what you started?" He yelled loudly, slightly miffed.

Silver eyes lit up with recognition, "Oh!" Tyson smiled sheepishly at Max, "I'm sorry about that Max, It's just I was feeling so confused over that question myself, and I was wondering if there was a specific answer… It was stupid of me, so I'm sorry if you got any wrong ideas…"

Max let out a huge sigh of relief, "Oh, so that's what it just was. I'm glad." Max let out a sympathetic smile, "When you had asked me before, I thought it was some sort of love confession and that you were asking to see what I thought of you. I realized this morning, that that wasn't it." Max, still sitting on Tyson, looked down at his lap with a whimsical smile on his face, he looked like an angel childe.

"But I found my answer…" Tyson nudged the blonde encouragingly and the blonde smiled softly, "My most precious person is, my mom… and my dad… and…" He blushed deeply looking off to the side. Tyson turned to see too, and there stood his other three friends watching and listening intently.

"My… my other most precious person is… Ray." Max finally admitting very quietly. He was still blushing, and had begun twisting his shirt in his hands.

Ray walked over to the two children and plucked the blonde one from Tyson's lap, he cradled Max to his chest, like one would a bride and ignored Max's loud exclamations and protests with a soft kiss.

Lips met and pushed together and then parted slightly before descending and ascending again. Tyson laughed loudly and began clapping, Kai smirked and Kenny whooped. All three managed to successfully cause the other two to blush, but whether the kisses had any help in that one could not be sure.

"Max is Ray's most precious person." Ray murmured passionately against the blonde's full lips.

♂♥♂

Tyson was laying beside Kai under the shade of one the parks many sakura trees, with a happy smile on his face. He was ecstatic about his two best friends coming together so cutely like that, and it made him wonder softly to himself.

"Ugh, could they get any more sappy?" Kai finally growled from his left. Tyson blinked his silver eyes and scanned the park for the 'two who were being sappy' and found Ray and Max sitting close to one another sharing several deep kisses.

"How cute! ♥" Tyson cooed, his eyes curving happily and a wide toothy smile lit up his face. He enjoyed watching the two together most of the time, he felt so happy for them… but he was without anyone and it made him depressed at times.

Kai scowled, "Do they not have any shame?" He rolled his magazine and held it to his lips, using it now as a megaphone, "GET A ROOM!" He yelled, but because of the vibrations of sound reverberating off the magazine it sounded full of static.

Ray threw his head back and laughed out loud, dragging an embarrassed yet chuckling Max behind him.

Kai smirked in triumph and unrolled his magazine opening it back to the page he was on. Tyson sighed. Watching his friends becoming so happy, he could not help but think that they were made for each other. He wished he had someone other than his family to call precious. But really when he thought of it the only other person who ever made him feel strong and invincible, yet also be someone he can also rely on was-

He gasped softly, his eyes widening. _No. Way!_

"-precious person?" Kai's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Huh? What?" Tyson asked confused, he gave a sheepish grin to Kai, "Sorry Kai I wasn't listening, what did you say?"

Kai looked uncomfortable for a moment, and Tyson was nervous as if he missed an important question, because it seemed like Kai's face was slightly flushed with anger. "I was asking you, who your most precious person was?" Kai repeated awkwardly, "The way Max said it, you were confused about your answer, right?" A soft nod came from Tyson, Kai sighed in relief, "Then who is your most precious person?"

Tyson sat up and turned his red cap around to shade his eyes, "Well, my Grandpa, my Father, and my brother Hiro for sure of course…" He thought about his recent discovery and tried to figure out where it came from, what could have possibly triggered such a thought.

_No,_ Tyson thought to himself, a small smile softening his lips. _There was no trigger… This feeling for them… it was always there… I can't believe I never saw it… it was so obvious._

"And someone else." He finished, standing up and stretching.

"What? Who?" Kai asked a little to quickly, and coughed into his hand, "Who Tyson?" He repeated more calmly.

The bluenette grinned down at him, "Someone I've _liked_ for a very long time, and I can't believe I never noticed it before…" Tyson turned away, "See you later Kai. Thank you."

"Thank you? What do you mean by that? Tyson!" But the bluenette was jogging away with a huge smile on his face.

_I understand now…_ He hurdled over a rock as he continued back home.

_My other most precious person…_ He turned around, a soft breeze blowing his long hair out of his eyes; he could still see Kai under the tree, looking at him. A soft smile came to his face, and he gently kissed the air.

_My other most precious person, the onlyone who rivals with my love for my Grandfather…_

_Has always been you, Kai…_

♂♥♂ Owari ♂♥♂

:blushes: I LOVE my comic! I don't care what any of you say! It was so incredibly cute, and I'm really horrible at drawing, so this comic took me a loooong time to finish. I don't have much space left on my website(s) so I have to wait a while before I can post any thing up. I just thought this story idea was gold, so I typed it all out using my drawings as guide lines. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
